Christmas Eve No pun intended xD
by freamy fream
Summary: Are you going to tell me whach'ya got me for Christmas, Lil' Princess?" "No." "Why not?" "Because it's not Christmas yet." TrainEve oneshot. MERRY CHRISTMAS! C:


**Okay guys, this was something I just randomly thought of. xD  
It takes place on Christmas Eve, in the save house. ;D  
I wrote this so everybody can get in the mood for Christmas.  
SO MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
PLEASE R&R C:**

* * *

A small figure lay tangled in battered covers on her bed, unable to sleep.

Her long, golden-blonde hair fell in folds around her beautiful face, making her look like a godess.

Fuschia coloured eyes gazed blankly out the window, the moonlight that had seeped through causing them to glint celestially.

The silver streaming light illuminated her pale, milky skin. If you didn't know better, you'd swear she was a porcelian doll come to life.

Her sparkling eyes glanced quickly at the clock, and it read '11:47 pm'. She sighed.

Eve then stole a quick look out through her cracked door. It was empty.

It had been about an hour since her two fellow sweeper partners, Sven and Train, had headed off to bed.

They had assumed she was asleep and she listened as they began to shove boxes wrapped in some sort of glittery, colorful foil under a large pine tree with many decorations on it.

This is what Eve had been told was done at 'Christmas'.

Curious to learn more about this holiday, Eve had gone to the library and found several good books explaining the meaning and customs of Christmas.

Appearently, it was when Mary and Joseph had traveled all the way to Nazareth and bore a baby in a manger named Jesus. However, for some strange reason, people put up large, green pine trees and decorated them with glittery balls and wrieths of silver. They also gave gifts to the ones they loved.

Eve hadn't been sure if Sven and Train celebrated this holiday, but she had happened to overhear Sven mentioning something about going Christmas shopping for her to Train a few weeks ago.

Plus, they had put the tree, which she had to admit was kind of fun to decorate.

Still, she felt bad that they had used the scarce money they had on her.

Which was why Eve had saved up some money and bought some presents for them.

Since she knew Sven and Train wouldn't have wanted that, she had hid them until tonight, waiting for them to go to bed and then she would secretely slip them under the tree. That way in the morning when they found them they would have no choice but to keep them because they wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

You see, Eve knew Sven and Train better than they thought she did. ;D

Finally, Eve decided it was time.

She rolled out of bed, careful to not let the springs creak as she did.

A draft caught her bare legs and feet as she stood, her long, violet silk night gown cascading down to about 4 inches above her knees.

The straps were loose on her shoulders and would often slide down to her arms, not that she cared.

It also dipped low, exposing some of her cleevage.

She bent down carefully to her knees and brushed the skirt of the bed back with her hand. Eyes searched through the darkness under her bed until they found the glittering objects which illuminated the dark around them.

She got down onto her elbow and snatched the gifts out. Quickly she got up and tiptoed out the door.

Then, Eve paused, holding her breath as she carefully looked both ways.

She saw Train sleeping soundly on the couch, and then turned to see that the other bedroom door had been shut tightly.

She guessed tonight Sven got the bed.

Exhaling softly, the girl slowly moved one foot, only to freeze as the floorboard creeked beneath her weight.

A sweatdrop rolling down her face, Eve turned her head only a fraction to see Train's crumpled figure on the couch, sleeping and drooling.

She sighed inwardly and continued to creep over to the tree. First, she put down Sven's gift, which was wrapped in a small box with red glittery paper covering it.

Then, Eve frowned and took Train's gift by the handles of the bag. She looked down inside it once, seeing the tissue paper in place and smiled.

But before she could put it down, a smooth, farmilliar voice ripped through the quiet air.

"So, Lil' Princess, what's all this about?"

Eve jumped in a complete 180, turning to face Train, who was standing a few feet away from her. How long had he been there?

Then, the young teenager realized that his eyes were on the gift she held behind her back.

"Whatch'ya got there?"

"Oh, um.. nothing, Train. Go back to sleep, please."

Suddenly, Train's grin spread from ear to ear, and he inched closer.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" he asked curiously, one hand on his waiste, the other under his chin.

"T-T-Train! I don't know what you're talking abou-" Suddenly, she had got so nervous that she had dropped it. It fell in between her legs, the bag glinting in the moonlight.

Train snickered.  
"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

Eve shot a glance up at the clock. 11:55pm it read.

"No."

"Awwww, why not?"

Eve paused.

"Because it's not Christmas yet."

A confused fixture settled onto the Black Cat's face. He raised a brow at her before pressing forward.

"Oh, com'n Eve! I'll tell you what Sven got you!" He bargianed, loosing to his own curiousity.

Curiousity killed the cat.

Another stupid but valid clich?

Eve stayed quiet, shaking her head no.  
"Whyyyy?"

Eve stole another glance at the clock.

11:57

"Because it's not Christmas yet."

"Princess, you just love making things difficult, don't you?"

Eve couldn't help but to smirk. Ah yes, she had the imfamous Black Cat wrapped around her finger, begging for mercy.

"Will you at least tell me what you got for Svenny?" he asked, giving her 'The Face.'

Eve, staying strong, muttered a cold "No."

She looked once more up at the digital clock.

11:59.

"Princess, I never ask much from you out of life, so if you could jus-"

Suddenly, Train paused as he heard the ruffling and tearing of tissue paper. He raised a brow, but before he could locate Eve, he felt a pair of cold arms encircling around his neck. Blinking, he paused, not exactly sure what his little princess was intending on doing.

Suddenly, the collar on his neck fell to the ground, the bell shaking with a soft 'Ping'.

"Princess, what are you doi-"

The sudden tight feeling around his neck that he was used to returned, the soft material rubbing against his skin.

Raising a brow, he turned to stare at himself in an oval shaped mirror on the other side of the room against the wall.

There he saw himself wearing a new, pink collar with a bell and a name tag.

He couldn't help but let the laughter erupt from his lips.

Little Princess had been around him for too long.

After he was done laughing, he glanced over at Eve, who was smiling gleefully.

Her smile was contageous, causing him to flash his white teeth at her.

After hesitating, the Princess walked forward and fell into Train's abdomen, wrapping her arms around his waiste, snuggling her face into his chest.

Train paused briefly, shocked, but them smiled and slid his own hands down onto her waiste, below her ribcage. He then lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his stomach.

Her arms slipped around his neck and she pulled herself into his face, kissing his nose and then resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and blushed before pressing his own lips against her forhead, realizing how good it felt.

He stayed there a little longer than nessesarily and then finally, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Little Princess"  
"Merry Christmas, Train."


End file.
